(1). Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle and, more particularly, to a toy vehicle having a detachably attachable wheel that is powered with a strip (i.e., ripcord).
(2). Description of Related Art
Toy vehicles have long been known in the art. Toy vehicles traditionally include four wheels and are powered through a variety of mechanisms and techniques. For example, some toy vehicles have no built-in propelling mechanism and are simply powered by a user as the user rolls the toy vehicle across a surface.
Other toy vehicles include a permanently affixed wheel and a ripcord. In such a configuration, a user may pull the ripcord to spin the wheel, thereby sending the toy vehicle speeding away from the user. However, in some circumstances it may be desirable to remove the wheel. Removal of the wheel would allow a user to replace the wheel with another wheel for both cosmetic and functional purposes. Additionally, a removed wheel could be used with other devices.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy vehicle that is powered by a ripcord to spin a quick-release detachably attachable wheel, where the wheel may be detached for use with other devices.